Chiisaki Mono
|kanji = 小さきもの|romaji = |time = 5:34|actor = Hayashi Asuca|album = KiraKira! Movie Theme Single ~Chiisaki Mono~|write = Miura Yoshiko|composer = Yamautsuri Takahiro|arranger = Yamautsuri Takahiro}} |小さきもの| |5 = is the ending and main theme song of KiraKira! The Movie: Yozora no shita de! Nagareboshi ni u~isshu!. It is sung by Hayashi Asuca.}} Lyrics Romaji= shizuka ni tada mitsumeteta chiisaki mono nemuru kao miken ni shiwa sukoshi dake yoseteru kowai yume nara me wo samashite mizu ga kowakute shirigomi shiteta ano natsu ga yomigaeru yo senaka osarete yatto oyogeta marude kinō mitai desu koe ga kikoeru yuku beki michi yubisashite iru sarasara nagaru kaze no naka de hitori watashi utatte imasu chiisaki mono sore wa watashi watashi desu magirenaku kagami no naka kokorobososa dake ga dare ni makenai ashita ni naru yo soshite watashi wa osanai koro ni sukoshizutsu modotte yuku imi mo shirazu utau koi no uta wo homete kureta ano hi ni sora wo aogeba michite kuru watashi no koe ga sarasara nagaru kaze no naka de kimi mo fuwari maiagare koe ga kikoeru yuku beki michi yubi sashite iru sarasara nagaru kaze no naka de hitori watashi utatte imasu taisetsu na mono wa sugu soba ni aru sono koto ni kizuita sora wo aogeba michite kuru watashi no koe ga sarasara nagaru kaze no naka de kimi mo fuwari maiagare koe ga kikoeru yuku beki michi yubisashite iru sarasara nagaru kaze no naka de hitori watashi utatte imasu |-|Kanji= 静かにただ　見つめてた 小さきもの眠る顔 眉間にしわ　少しだけ寄せてる 怖い夢なら　目を覚まして 水がこわくて　しり込みしてた あの夏がよみがえるよ 背中押されてはやっと泳げた まるで昨日みたいです 声が聞こえる ゆくべき道　指さしている さらさら流る　風の中でひとり 私うたっています 小さきもの　それは私 私です　まぎれなく 鏡の中　心細さだけが 誰に負けない　明日になるよ そして私は　幼い頃に 少しずつ戻ってゆく 意味も知らず歌う　恋の歌を 誉めてくれた　あの日に 空をあおげば 満ちてくる　私の声が さらさら　流る　風の中で君も ふわり　舞い上がれ 声が聞こえる ゆくべき道　指さしている さらさら流る　風の中でひとり 私うたっています 大切なものは　すぐそばにある その事に気づいた 空をあおげば 満ちてくる　私の声が さらさら　流る　風の中で君も ふわり　舞い上がれ 声が聞こえる ゆくべき道　指さしている さらさら流る　風の中でひとり 私うたっています |-|English= I was just quietly watching The face of the small one sleeping There are wrinkles between the eyebrows If you're having a bad dream, wake up I remember the summer When I was hesitating, being afraid of water I was finally able to swim, being pushed from the back It is like yesterday I can hear the voices They point to the road which I must go In the wind that flows like a river I sing alone The small one That is me, it's obvious In the mirror, just this helpless feeling Becomes tomorrow which won't be beaten by anyone Like that, I return to my childhood Little by little To the days where you praised me for singing The love songs which I didn't know the meaning to When I look up at the sky My voice becomes full In the wind that flows like a river You should fly up I can hear the voices They point to the road which I must go In the wind that flows like a river I sing alone Important things are only close by, that is what I realized When I look up at the sky My voice becomes full In the wind that flows like a river You should fly up too I can hear the voices They point to the road which I must go In the wind that flows like a river I sing alone Category:Movie Songs Category:KiraKira! Category:KiraKira! Series Songs Category:Songs